Faster than a beat?
by messythoughts
Summary: Ren and Kyoko. One-shot


DISCLAIMER: dont own Skip Beat! Or Faster than a kiss.

AN: i read this manga called "faster than a kiss" a few months ago and loved the plot. So I'm borrowing it and using skip beat characters~

For those waiting for an update in "Lost",Im sorry, its in the process of "tying the loose ends" i haven't started writing it but everything is already in my head. Ill update once I've smoothened my thoughts,

The story will be told on Kyoko's POV.

Italics - Kyoko's POV

'. ' - Kyoko's thoughts

xoxoxoxoxoxo

 _I am Mogami Kyoko,a 16 year old high school student. AKA the demon queen, but the truth is I don't approve bullying so i stand for those who are bullied_

"Mou, Kyoko-san, this guy is taking my lunchbox" a girl classmate said.

Kyoko stood from her chair, walks to the commotion, pulls the guy's collar and said, "why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Emitting dark aura all over the place, suffocating the said guy. Once recovered, he fled for his life after apologizing to the other girl giving the lunchbox back.

"Mogami-san is so cool!" Tsuruga Ren, peeking on the classroom's window, said, giving her a thumb's up.

I blushed at his praise, bowing my head i say "Sensei should have done something rather than having the students deal with it"

"But you got it covered", he replied patting her head.

 _This is us in school, but we have a secret that cannot be known to others whatever the cost is_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm home" Ren said upon entering his apartment.

 _This is my sensei, Tsuruga Ren, 22 years old_

"Welcome home! Darling" Kyoko and her sister, Maria greeted, both wearing their "wife cosplay"

"Ohhh.. Very nice, I feel recharged now" Ren said excited.

 _And we're MARRIED_

 _This life of ours started when we lost both our parents. We were sent from one relative to another, getting tired of that life, we ran away._

Kyoko and Maria are both sitting in a bench park with a guy in front of them bothering her.

"$300?" The guy said

"Not interested..." Kyoko replied

"$500" *bam*

"Sensei?!" Kyoko was surprised, her sensei Tsuruga Ren puched the guy, knocking him out.

"I've been looking all over for you" He said breathless. His suit crumpled. One part of his shirt tucked out and his tie is loose.

"You don't go around punching people, i need the money you know" kyoko almost shouted.

"Lets go back"

"Go back where, we dont have anywhere to go"

"My place"

"I dont need your sympathy"

"Its not sympathy"

"Then are you gonna marry me and take care of us"

"I will!"

 _Sensei dragged me to the city hall while carrying Maria-chan, i was already in my sensei's home when i woke up from my daze and he was talking to my sister._

"You were brave today, here's a reward" giving her a gumdrop. Making Maria smile.

'Thats a smile, I haven't seen for a while'

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is Yashiro, He lives next door and he will be Maria-chan's teacher, he will be helping us" Sensei introduced his friend.

"Hello Kyoko-chan, its a pleasure to meet you!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

 _Its been 5 days since our married lifestyle started, but sensei never touched me, he just makes me wear wife costumes._

'Maybe he doesn't think of me as a woman' she thought fuming with anger.

The next day on school, while Tsuruga-sensei was teaching...

"So 2x plus 3y is..."

 _As I checked the bottom of my desk, I saw a folded paper 'i want meatloaf for tonight's dinner sweetheart!' Was written on it._

 _I panicked. Looked left and right to check if there is someone else who saw it apart from me. 'That jerk!' He enjoys torturing me._

'I had to talk to him before i go home today'

"Whats wrong with you sensei shouldn't you be worried about being found out!" Kyoko said raising her voice a little.

"But its so fun teasing mogami-san" He said nonchalantly.

'Idiot' Kyoko thought and tears started to fall from her eyes.

'Wha... Shes crying.. Alright jokes gone too far' Ren was berating his self.

He gave me a hug and said, "I'm sorry that was too much, you don't have to be worried anymore, I'm here now and I'll take care of you and Maria-chan" tightening his hold. He pulls away a bit and wipes my tears "I like being with you guys".

 _Sensei's words, they were comforting_..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Maria-chan what's that?" I asked my sister.

Maria-chan has a jar strapped on her left shoulder going way down to her hips.

"Its a jar of My rewards..." Maria replies happily.

"She's been helping a lot lately so I'm giving her rewards" sensei said smiling.

 _More and more, Im starting to like sensei._

 _I found from Yashiro-san that he used to be a delinquent. But he changed and worked hard to become a teacher._

 _I witnessed how much he loved his job, those nights he spends looking at the teaching materials, marking papers, preparing for the next day's class._

The next day,

"Sensei" a student raised his hand and continued, "is it true that you are having a relationship with a student?"

 _Sensei was facing the class and answered "nahw, i'm not dating anyone, you should not believe in those rumors" and he faced the board, writing._

 _This is bad, really really bad. I like Sensei a lot and I don't want him to loose his teaching job, he worked so hard for this and I will not ruin it,_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

That night Kyoko packed her and Maria's things. She have decided to leave sensei's house. She left him a note thanking him for his hospitality and stating the reason as to why they are leaving. With Maria-chan holding her left hand and their luggage on her right,they ventured to who knows where.

Unbeknownst to her maria was leaving trail of her gum drops...

-this will be Ren's POV-

"I'm home!" I greeted as I opened the door.

'Huh. We are they'. He checked the kitchen, the living room, panic surges my body, then the room my wife and her sister stays, empty.

I noticed the letter on top of the futon, as I read it, i feel my chest being constricted. i bolted outside swearing to find them.

'They haven't gone far... They haven't gone far' like a mantra, I repeat this in my head calming my nerves.

He runs, take turns, looks left and right, everywhere, nothing. He was starting to loose hope until he stepped on a gum drop.

'Maria-chan'

Following the gum drops, i was lead to Kyoko and a crying Maria about to board the train, 'Oh no your not'

I had to act fast, i run towards them. As the doors of the train were about to close, i snatched her and Maria, pulling them out of the train.

"Where do you think your going?" I said as she looks at me. Then she cried. 'Goodness! I never want to see that crying face again'

I hug her and Maria-chan really tight, relieved that I got on them in time. "Didn't I tell you not to worry? I promised to take care of you and Maria-chan and i will keep that. Im keeping you both and the job so don't go around deciding on your own"

She was saying something inaudible and I know I had to assure her, so pulling away a bit and letting her go, I caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, "Im not letting you go, no matter what"

xoxoxoxo

This is my version of faster than a kiss in skip beat! I hope you liked it~ (leave me a review if you do!)

If you haven't read it yet, you should start, so lovely manga. Laters~


End file.
